


【仏英】【SP】无可救药（下）

by kokonoe55



Category: Hetalia Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonoe55/pseuds/kokonoe55
Kudos: 6





	【仏英】【SP】无可救药（下）

弗朗西斯看着眼前泣不成声地爱人不知说些什么好

如果他过了这个劲一定会大骂我一通吧.....弗朗暗想道/

我也许应该让他安静一会.......

弗朗摸摸亚瑟的头发，“我出去抽根烟透透风.....好好反省一下你这段时间做的事。”他顿了顿，“如果你敢中途逃走后果你懂的。”

他留下了一抹微笑离开了

亚瑟无心想弗朗到底要去哪，他满眼泪珠的抚摸着自己的后身，他现在后面火急火燎的痛，像烧着了一样

他为什么对我这么狠........

亚瑟想着想着，眼眶更湿润了，两条晶莹的泪顺着眼眶流下来，他回头看看后身，红肿成一片，还有些地方发紫，这一切都是那个笨蛋胡子的杰作！因疼痛牵制着让他不能起身，亚瑟索性埋头痛哭起来。

他为什么这么对我  
我就这么差劲吗 ......  
他会不会已经不爱我了......  
他是不是出去找别人了.......  
难道......难道就是因为我做的这些？就这样吗！？！

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”亚瑟现在心里胡思乱想造成的痛似乎已经高于后身，那种痛似乎蔓延进他整个颅腔之中，让他喘息不得，这使他疯狂的抓着头发，撞击旁边的座椅，发泄完以后收起双臂抱着自己，在这里抽泣着，不得停止。

亚瑟的小精灵们看他这么难受，都纷纷出来在他身旁安慰他，

“大家......呜呜呜啊啊！！”亚瑟眨巴眨巴眼睛，又哭开了。

“喂喂喂....”小精灵们似乎很着急，看着自己的主人这么难过他们更不好受。

小牙仙飞到亚瑟的脸旁，用纸巾给他擦泪。

亚瑟拿过那张纸，擦了擦鼻子，想到弗朗以前也会这么安慰他，一股气上来，又把纸团成一团，没好气的扔在一旁。

“你不要难过啦.....就算他不爱你，我们还爱你啊.....”小牙仙安慰道  
“对啊，你不要哭了，你一哭我们很难受的。”小精灵附和着。

“谢谢大家.....可是.....可是弗朗西斯那个大混蛋啊啊啊啊啊呜呜呜......”亚瑟抽泣着，“但是，但是我不想失去他......”亚瑟嘟囔着....

“那....那你和他道歉啊....”小精灵说。

“我刚才已经和他说了，不下十遍！可他一直没有停手！他还在打我，比之前更狠！”亚瑟低着头，脸微微泛起潮红，小牙仙看他这样，用手抚摸着亚瑟的额头，“我们说的不是求饶的道歉，是那种......怎么说呢......你可以再好好和他说一下，保证一下，不就行了吗?”

“可以吗？”亚瑟眼睛突然闪烁着光芒，但很快又暗淡了，“可我从来没对弗朗做过这种事.....”

事实上，他应该是从来没向弗朗低过头，他不愿意让别人，尤其是他，看到自己服软无助的样子，绝对不行，这不符合大/英/帝/国的风格，也许这点.....也是可以改变的。

“果然还是和他好好说说吧”亚瑟笑着，脸些许有些红了。

“亚瑟.....”小牙仙突然发觉到了什么，拉着他的袖口，“你那里好像还有什么东西......"

“啥？？”开始亚瑟有些疑惑，但看着牙仙渐渐变红的脸他似乎意识到了....

那个乒乓球还在那里......

混蛋胡子！！！！

此时弗朗这边。

他站在湖边看着远方，叼着烟，些许悔意漫上心头，

我是不是对他太过分了。  
小少爷从来没挨过打，这样真的好吗？  
可是他之前那么过分，从来不体会我的感受....  
万一他逃走了怎么办，万一我找不到他了.....  
弗朗摇了摇头，他不会的,不会的......也许不会......

“王耀！”弗朗回头看着好友，你说亚瑟他会中途逃走吗”

“那个......不好说啊阿鲁...”王耀尴尬的笑笑，心想：就死眉毛那样，不跑我王字倒过来写！

“对了”弗朗吐了口烟，烟云层层环绕，“你这家伙，根本没接过我什么乒乓球吧，那是你自己的对吧！”他勾起嘴笑了下。

“哈哈哈哈！果然被你发现了阿鲁”王耀大笑。

“对了那个球拍我找时间还你...”弗朗顿了下，“那个乒乓球可能还不了......下次给你买一个吧”

“哈哈哈哈啊哈哈哈”王耀又开始大笑，把弗朗西斯笑懵了。

王耀笑够了以后：“你果然哈哈哈.....你果然把那个那么用了啊哈哈！不愧是你弗朗西斯哈哈哈哈哈！！”

弗朗有些尴尬，你果然只是想坑亚瑟啊，这也让他有些想离开了。

弗朗随意的看了看表，一惊，“诶呀，过了这么长时间了吗？我该回去了！拜拜啊！”他着急的把烟一扔走了。

王耀捡起那个烟头，“戚！随地扔垃圾，要罚钱的阿鲁！”

弗朗开始快步往回跑，他有些害怕，真的害怕，他怕回去看到空车，或者看到什么更不得了的场景。

他有些后悔，后悔不该这么晾凉亚瑟，后悔对他说出过分的话，后悔打他打的那么狠。  
路过便利店，弗朗西斯特意买了亚瑟爱喝的麦芽啤酒和布丁，万一他耍少爷脾气不愿意和好，这东西也许可以补救。

弗朗跑回车旁，喘了一会，心里忐忑不安的打开车门，

他手里的东西都被惊掉了，

亚瑟.....他正在努力的把里面的乒乓球拿出来，而且，而且那家伙红肿的屁股正对着自己......

弗朗感觉他瞬间就硬了

啊~亚瑟，你就是这么考验哥哥我的耐力的吗

这太色情了吧！

真是败给你了。

亚瑟似乎还没有发现自家爱人已经回来了，还在自顾自地做着手上的活，嘴里还念叨着，“死红酒，胡渣男！太过分了！塞得这么深，拿....拿不出来啊~~~”

“那还真是对不起啊~”弗朗的声音突然冒了出来，“还真是不错的光景啊，小.亚.瑟"

亚瑟愣住了。

下一秒

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”亚瑟吓得直接从车座上滚了下去，他吓得不敢靠前，蹲在车里离弗朗最远的小角落里。

可恶！这一系列动作带动的皮肉拉伤更给亚瑟的后臀雪上加霜。

下一刻亚瑟的眼眶里就被疼痛和羞耻逼得眼泪直流。

对此弗朗当然是本能的嘲讽

“怎么？堂堂大/英/帝/国怕我法/兰/西？”他笑了，进到车里，顺便把门关上了。

"怎么?小少爷真怕我不成？”弗朗托着亚瑟的下巴，歪着头质问。

亚瑟吸了吸鼻子，尽力把眼泪逼回去

然后很利索的拍掉了弗朗西斯的手，“我才没有！自作多情！”说着又把脸埋到了臂弯里。

弗朗轻叹一口气，想到现在应该是安慰小少爷的时间，不该斗嘴了，他把亚瑟扶起来，让傲娇眉毛跨坐在自己的腿上，“来，哥哥我帮你取出来~”

亚瑟一开始抗拒的要死，有说着一些难听的话，弗朗并没有生气，他知道那家伙一定心痛需要自己好好安慰，在弗朗的连环攻势下，亚瑟没了动静，弗朗西斯顺势把一根手指伸了进去，在里面摸索着，接着又伸进去一根，让球能借着内壁滑出，但球型的东西太滑了，下次应该找跳蛋什么的才行，到最后弗朗好不容易用两只手指辅助把那个该死球夹出来了。随着球出来的还有些羞耻的液体，挂在球上，漫在弗朗的手上。

弗朗把那个球顺着窗外丢了出去，在路灯的照耀下那个球晶莹剔透的bu

这期间亚瑟一直支支吾吾的，脸红个通透，他把头埋在弗朗的怀抱里，双手不安的抓着他的衣服，不知为什么，虽然这个过程很疼，但是闻着弗朗西斯的气味，感受着他的提问，亚瑟似乎没有那么难受了。

弗朗本以为把那东西拿出来了亚瑟会给他一拳或是喋喋不休的讽刺他，

但却什么都没发生，

亚瑟只是呜咽似的哭叫了两声，之后就低着头，什么都不说。

弗朗西斯有些慌了，

这不符合情理，甚至.....有些反常，这不可能啊，这不是亚瑟啊/

“喂喂.....你还在生气啊.....说些什么啊...."弗朗很硬生生地笑了两声，“这不是亚瑟啊，这么沉默！臭眉毛被外星人掉包了吗哈哈哈！”

还是一片寂静。

“喂，我可给你买了你最喜欢的布丁和麦芽啤酒，你要不收下的话哥哥我就给你吃光了啊~”

弗朗觉得亚瑟抓他的手似乎更加用力了.....

亚瑟突然抬起头，满脸不服气咧着嘴的哭颜和满是泪水的眸子正好被弗朗撞个正面。

“哼呜呜呜啊啊啊~弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦！！”他揪起弗朗的衣领子，“你告诉我，你告诉我.....我是不是这世界上最差的恋人！”

说着说着他的头又低下了，似乎是很愧疚，又充满着恐惧和害怕。

弗朗一脸不可思议的看着他，这家伙在车里到底反省什么呢。

弗朗看着亚瑟，露出了笑容，那个笑温暖的像阳光一样，还有宠溺的意味，他好像在笑亚瑟像个笨蛋一样，至少亚瑟是这么认为的。

弗朗双手捧着亚瑟的脸，亲了上去，亚瑟顺势和他接吻，两个人就这么缠绵在一起，亚瑟的泪水没有停止流淌，但他能感觉到颅腔中的痛苦似乎被弗朗西斯吸走了一样，当他们停下时，亚瑟呆呆的看着他，红着脸，又一副要哭了的架势。

“刚才我让你反省你都在想什么啊，我想说的都在那个吻里了，能感觉到吧，笨蛋！”弗朗又露出宠溺的笑，“无论如何，就算你做的再过分，多么无理取闹，多么不近人情，我也会，我也会一直深深的爱着你，亚瑟·柯克兰，我可是从小就一直一直有想把你征服的欲望呀！”他把嘴凑到他耳旁，“我爱你胜过这世间的一切。”

“呜哼哼哼~啊啊~”

“啊啊你怎么又哭了，别哭了，没事了，我承认今天我下手太重了，别这样，你看我给你买了你爱吃的东西呢。”

“哼哼呜~”亚瑟一抽一息的趴在弗朗的怀抱里，把头乖巧的埋在他的肩上，“我很抱歉....sorry....sorry.....”

“你会原谅我吗？”亚瑟用祈求的目光看着他，这真是一个新技能get，弗朗被这个眼神打败的的五体投地。

弗朗用一只手搂过亚瑟，另一只手为他揉着伤处。

“当然会了，你可是我的小少爷啊”

“都过去了.....刚才肯定打疼了吧。”弗朗笑笑。

“呜~你.....轻点.....揉”亚瑟侧过脸，低声说“所以....所以我真的很抱歉啦，我知道.....他们都和我说了....你最近总是在干外快，很辛苦，但是为了我....不用这样的...baka！太小看我了吧，我也不是做不了事....”

“你啊~”弗朗轻拍了他屁股一下，惊得亚瑟往上一窜，“还是一如既往的......”

“一如既往的什么？....”

“不坦诚。”

“切！死胡子！”亚瑟抓着弗朗的胡子，“再乱说话信不信我把你胡子薅掉！”

死胡子掐着死傲娇的屁股，“小少爷你做事是不是应该考虑下自己的处境？嗯？”

“嗷！松开松开！！我不薅还不行吗！”

“肯不肯和我去旅店了？嗯？”弗朗一脸得意的样子，手还没松开。

“去去去！我去还不行吗！松手，疼疼疼！！”

“我这次是原谅你了，可你下次再犯这种错误，后果你知道的！”弗朗说着还不忘拿旁边的乒乓球拍吓唬他，亚瑟吓得脖子往回一缩。

“知道了知道了！！”

“好了，哥哥我要去开车了，你在后座好好坐着，把裤子穿上！！”

“我就不能趴着吗？”亚瑟后身还是隐隐作痛，要这一路再坐着，可真吃不消。

“不行！这是哥哥我对你刚才没有好好反省的惩罚！”弗朗下车去前座，“下次再这么胡思乱想我就要打你让你清醒清醒了！”

“戚~”

车开动了，

亚瑟坐着望着窗外，泪不再流淌，在眼眶上干涸了。

他回味着那场惩罚，虽然还有些不服气，但是被弗朗那样表白。  
三 三  
真的超开心啊(´▽｀)

—fin

后记：两位亚洲警察来周边巡逻的时候发现公园路边又个小球。  
“王桑，这是什么？”  
“诶？”“等等等等那个不能碰不能碰阿鲁！！！！”“哎呀！！”  
“在下只是想把它捡起来而已，您为什么那个眼神看在下.....这什么怎么还黏糊糊的”  
“那个.....没事了本田.....去洗手吧.....（拍肩）”  
本田菊一脸懵逼  
王耀发誓下次要再好好教训一下那对不讲卫生的年轻人  
（哈哈哈哈扯了耀菊这对cp）


End file.
